mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel "Mix Over"
Mix Over, titled by Cartoon Network as Nixel "Mix Over", is the thirteenth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on June 2, 2014. Synopsis Colonel Nixel sends his troops to infiltrate the Mixels, but these spies are quickly discovered. Episode Summary In Nixels Land, Major Nixel comes up with a new plan to steal Cubits, painting Nixels to look like Mixels. He paints two Nixels orange and blue to pose as Frosticons and Flexers and sends them off. The two Nixels come across Balk and Lunk, who are playing Slingshot and ask the two Nixels if they want to join by Mixing, not knowing they are Nixels. The two Nixels fail to Mix which results in the Lunk & Balk Mix calling them weird and leaving. The two Nixels keep their Cubit and run back to Nixels Land with it to show Major Nixel. He is shocked, however, believing the two Nixels to be Mixels and calls a swarm of Nixels to attack them. Major Nixel runs off with the Cubit, but the Lunk & Balk Mix flies by and takes it from him, annoying Major Nixel. Transcript Songs *Nixel Mix Over CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Lunk (debut) *Balk (debut) *Nixels **Painted Nixels Minor Characters *Major Nixel Mixes *Lunk Balk Mix Trivia *Balk referring to the painted Nixels as "little Mixels" seems to imply that there are more Mixels to the tribes than shown. This was proven in Series 4 when the Infernites received three new members and later episodes when Background Mixels appeared. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp in Mixed Up Special. * This episode shows that Nixel arms are retractable (as the orange Nixel demonstrates while on top of the blue one for their "Mix"). This is possibly due to the fact they are armless without their shells. * This episode aired during Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day ''marathon on November 22, 2014. Broadcast This episode and "Bar B Cubes" aired on June 2, 2014 directly following a ''Teen Titans Go! rerun. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *This is the first appearance of a Flexer, which is Balk. It is also Lunk's first appearance. *This is the second time Nixels Land is shown. This is also the second time where there are only two Mixels shown and their Mix (which was introduced in the episode) was also seen. ("Another Nixel") *This is the third appearance (second in person) of Major Nixel ("Another Nixel", and "Wrong Colors" as a sculpture). *This is the second time that the title card for the episode is a grey version of the logo, with the "M" replaced with an "N". ("Another Nixel") *This is the first episode without any of the Series 1 Mixels appearing at all. This would later happen again in High Five. **As a result, this is the seventh absence of Flain. ("Electrorock", "Pothole", "Mailman", "Another Nixel", Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors") Errors *On the iTunes and Google Play descriptions for this episode, Major Nixel is referred to as "Colonel Nixel." *Two of the Nixels (besides Major Nixel) swap places before Major Nixel paints them. *When the horde of Nixels and Major Nixel attack the painted Nixels, some of the Nixels' arms are missing. *The episode is listed as "Nixel" on the CN app. Memorable Quotes Video Nixels_"Mix_Over"_-_LEGO_Mixels_-_Series_2_Episode_3|Full episode Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 2= Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Frosticons Category:Flexers Category:Nixel-themed Episodes